It is hard, but not impossible, to identify the potential failure points in an electricity distribution network. For example, “Predicting Failures in Power Grids” by Michael Chertkov, Feng Pan, Mikhail G. Stepanov (Available from arXiv.org, Cornell University Library, Report number: LA-UR 10-02934, arXiv:1006.0671v1) describes an approach to predict power grid weak points, and specifically to efficiently identify the most probable failure modes in load distribution for a given electricity network. This approach can be used to identify power grid failure modes (instantons) and can also identify overutilized and underutilized generators, thus providing predictive capability for improving the reliability of an electricity network.
Electrical equipment is usually connected to an electricity distribution network without prior notice to the owner of the electricity network. A meter measures the amount of power used and the user is charged accordingly. Typically such meters were simple analogue counters. However, “smart meters” are becoming increasingly prevalent. A smart meter is a device that is being made available by many electricity providers. As is described by the Electric Power Research Institute (EPRI) and many other electric research organizations, it is expected that other equipment, for instance the inverter controlling the generation and storage equipment in the users premises, will use the smart meter as a communication interface. A smart meter can be a component of a “smart grid”, which uses monitoring and communication equipment to help smooth out peak demands in power consumption. In such a smart grid, a smart meter can be used to inactivate certain enabled devices in order to save electricity.
However, the control of the electricity distribution and generation infrastructure is triggered only by changes in the energy flow (voltage, current). Further, while current smart meters allow for some control of electricity consumption in a smart grid, such functionality is limited. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved electricity consumption adaptation scheme in an electricity distribution network.